Feather of a Griffin
by Sazerac
Summary: DISCONTINUED AND WILL BE REWRITTEN! The story is about Kel, but she doesn't go to be a knight. Instead, her parents died and she is good friends with the current King of Theives, Samson. Her patron god is that of a lesser-immortal's and he is intervening.
1. Prelude

Hello! This is just a TP _**fanfic**_ I wrote. I'm not very proud of it. Note: Gryfin is not a spelling error. This is just a prelude. I got really bored and did this. REVIEW! This FF is highly unlikely to happen in reality-ishy. heh.

WARNING: v.SHORT CHAPPIES!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She stared at the Tortallan dock with hardened eyes that seemed to say that she saw things no ordinary person would see in their entire lifetime. As a stowaway, hiding on the ship _Gryfin_, her long, waist-length brown hair was tussled. Her overly long lashes and blushed cheeks showed beauty, but seemed to emanate an intimidating and commanding presence.

Dressed in the clothes of an ordinary peasant, her tall and slim figure looked as though she would break in a light breeze. The reality was different, but she wanted you to think that way. Her eyes were amber, and when she stared at you, directly into your eyes, even the most strong-willed person would break beneath that gaze.

When the_Gryfin_ docked, she blended into the crowd of people that were a nobleman's servants, pretending to be one and walking off the ship with them together.

Getting off the ship, the girl ran off towards some bushes and hid there until there weren't so many people. Then, she headed towards Corus and a particular inn called the Dancing Dove.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

REVIEW. You know you want to.

Before I update, I want at least 1 review. That's easy. I will always update at the same time every week. Monday 5:45 PM GMT 10 in Daylight Savings Time. You can view it at that time but FFnet is slow in actually displaying it.


	2. The Dancing Dove

Wow, thanks for the reviews!

I have changed my mind about the 'every Monday' thing. My dad has taken away the internet's password.

SarahE7191: Yeah, it's Kel. God-ly influence, you know, sorta.

Ace Ryn Knight: Thank-you!

MusicPaladin: Thank you too! I've always had some problem writing long chappies.

Enjoy, maybe.

---------------

The door to the main room swung open. A man that sat on a throne suddenly jumped up, shock evident in his eyes. He had crystal-blue eyes and always-ruffled night hair. Everyone else watched curiously.

"Is that you, Kel?" The girl looked at him, wide-eyed.

"Samson?" Kel ran forward and hugged him tightly. "You're the King of Thieves, now?"

"Yes, Keladry. It's me. How have you been?"

"So and so. I have come here to ask a request, Samson." Kel said, her tone getting business-like.

"Hmm?" Samson simply raised an eyebrow.

"I would like to learn the art of spying."

Samson was extremely curious. "Why? You already know – and have mastered – the arts of pick pocketing, ambushing and escaping from pursuers. And many others." He ticked them off on his hands, "And you never wanted to be a knight. That Lord Wyldon kicked out Vivian of Raven's Hall after an unfair year's probation."

Kel fidgeted. "I do not know. I just feel it is…missing from my list of abilities." Samson knew she wasn't telling the complete truth. He, however, had the Sight. Keladry knew this, and it said she _was_ telling the truth.

"Very well. Gerak, Come teach young Keladry here how to spy."

Gerak was one of the best the King had in his court. He specialized in penetrating areas spelled for protection. His hazel eyes came from his father, who taught him the art at three years old. He had the Gift, which – as well as his brown hair – came from his mother. Gerak felt a presence emanating from his charge but he did not pursue the subject.

"Kel, Let us learn."

* * *

Kel returned to the room Samson supplied. It was very small with many escape routes and she was glad of that. It was bare except for a simple pallet and a rack. He had also supplied her with ten silver coins, for weapons, clothes and other things, for she had travelled bare.

However, she also knew he had helped her because of her past. The past when she met him for the first time. Leaning out a window, she closed her eyes and gave thanks to her god, Truthfeather.

----------

RR! I will update once a week and if I miss out one week I will give two the next.

P.S. Did I update this week yet? I forgot. Oh, well. Maybe an extra chappie for you.


	3. Before the Ball

Sorry about the break. Coz' this is a filler chapter, I'll give you another as a gift, okay? 

(I was waiting for reviews D)

Note: I forgot to tell you this earlier, but the story might be a bit ooc, so warn me. And Jon is...not very nice in the rest of the story...

Disclaimer: Who needs a disclaimer anyways?

* * *

"Jonathan?"

The said man lifted his head up from his stack of papers, his hand brushing past a lock of dark hair that had fallen in his face. He turned is handsome face, showing the figure tiredness.

"Jon!"

"Yes, 'Lanna?" he asked, voice revealing heavy fatigue.

The redhead felt it was time to act. Walking over, she went almost nose-to nose and stared her rich violet eyes directly to his blue ones.

"You. Have. A. Ball. In. Four. Candle. Marks."

That woke him up.

"Alanna," The king groaned, lifting his head slowly, "Do I really have to go?"

The King's Champion just rolled her eyes.

"This is the big, major –" she lifted her arms for emphasis, "– ball where the Carthakis come to Tortall," she gestured again, "to take a look around in order to sign the Peace Agreement that you –" Another accusing point "– have tried to finalise and organise for over a year. If you," She pointed at him once more, "do not wish to go, argue with your wife."

With the King 'happily' informed and having to make a dash to get ready, she leaned over his desk; examining the papers Jonathan had fallen asleep over. They turned out to be angry complaints.

Alanna sat in a chair nearby and rested herself for a bit. She couldn't believe that she – and Raoul – had previously been _ordered_ to go.

Sighing, she dragged her unforgiving self towards the dressmakers to see what her dress would look like. Thayet _did_ promise a surprise after all.

* * *

Mrs. Dom Masbolle: Griffin like eyes? Erm, powers? Ah, I don't know. And about this chapter being a flashback...heh heh...

Lady Knight Keladry: Yes ma'am! updates Happy? (Nice penname)

* * *

RR. You get 2 chappies. Please review. Pretty please?? I'm begging. I _never_ beg. 


	4. An introduction to Talon

This is just a bit...yeah. Two filler chappies this week. How lucky you are...not.

Refer to the last chapter.

* * *

Talon soared to her eyrie. Her body was humanoid yet like a griffin at the same time. You knew it was human, but you got the feeling it was griffin. She had rippling golden-brown hair and a golden shirt and breeches on.

Her wings, well, they were magnificent. They were large and covered with rich, golden coloured feathers that rippled like waves. Talon's eyes were gold also and seemed to be wise.

Talon, for it was Kel, had sat and preened her wing with her claws. They were not the normal silver for an immortal but they too, were golden.

_Truthfeather,_ she called. _What am I to do to the threat overshadowing the King's welcome of the Carthaki?_

_Would you stop asking me these questions?_ The male griffin god complained. _Just because you are my chosen one doesn't mean you may pelt me with them._

_But why did I gain this form in the beginning?_

_You know the answer._ And indeed she did. It was all in her past. She just never liked to dwell on it.

_Okay, Truthfeather. I'll be going now._

_Good hatchling. Now, Talon, soar free and soar fine! I will stay with you the entire way._

_You soar free and fine too, Truthfeather._

And with that, Talon flew off.

* * *

R R! RR! RR! RR! PLEASE? 


	5. Assassination Plots

Ooh, wow! Action!

Like I said before;

a) they might be ooc  
b) this is a bit late, sorry  
c) review!!!!!  
and  
d) see c

You get the point, no?

Also: why is my little friend (no off, some people hate being called little) Mrs. Dom Masbolle the only one reviewing? FFnet says I have 50 views!

Note: I was planning to make this separate chapters but I thought you deserved a longer one then usual.

Note2: I'm sorry about all the point-of-view changes! I needed it to tell the story effectively!

* * *

"And finally, we welcome the Carthaki Ambassador –" Jonathan started, but was interrupted by an arrow sticking out of the ground right in front of his feet. 

Screaming ensued.

One of the upper windows broke as a gold ball came hurtling through and then unfurled itself to reveal a magnificent griffin. Its body was humanoid yet you could feel it was griffin. It pulled out a dagger, aimed it at the swordsman behind the King, and threw.

Talon barely noticed the stares of all the people around. Pulling out her_shukusen_, she cut it against the approaching assassin's torso. Whipping around, she ducked the dagger thrown at her, and then retaliated with two of her own.

She next took out her long sword and flew into a heated battle against what she thought was the last assassin.

* * *

Daine was shocked and buried her hands into her brown hair. Her wildmagic told her what the griffin thought, a mixture of fear, anger and immense hatred. She also felt a wild presence engulfing a softer one inside.

Strangely, she felt a gold barrier between the thoughts. Her head ached like it never ached before. It was like the griffin was doing this to her on purpose.

* * *

Numair, having saw Daine was in trouble, had rushed over and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Daine knew Numair was there because he had created a barrier to soften her mind, and she knew he was exhausted because there was so much to block.

She tried to calm the griffin down, but it had just ignored her and simply replied with a very fierce and harsh "Tssseeeerrr!"

* * *

Hilts locked.

Then freed again.

Talon lunged at his torso and at the last moment cut him in the scalp. The assassin fought back with a very complicated series of rapier-slashes; from above using the true edge, a jab to the chest – which Talon easily dodged – a slice from the left across Talon's neck, while looking for an opening at the same time.

She was forced to back off, but then she lunged in, making a thwart cut to his ear. The assassin, however, blocked with the sturdy dagger in his other hand. Seeing this, Talon quickly retreated the long sword. Putting it in the gap between his head and the dagger, she pulled outwards, essentially disarming him of the dagger.

The rapier swung downwards to her long sword with immense force, in hope of disarming her. Talon, seeing this, swore for forgetting his rapier. If her masters were here they would – no. She mustn't think of them.

She retaliated with a flurry of moves. One moment she was here, the next there. Talon used many tricks Samson taught her; finally putting the blade at his neck when she saw the guardsmen. Thinking she held him off long enough, she prepared to launch.

_Stop._

_What now, Truthfeather?_

_You should listen to them._ He chided.

_Fine._

Talon took off and landed in front of King Jonathan and Queen Thayet.

* * *

Yes, I'm evil. I think we've already established that. 

You need to wait until next week, and if you review, I might update faster (I hope).

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle  
**Chapter 3: It was good? I don't believe you. I think Jon's ooc. I like Alanna in that one. Sorry to disappoint you!  
Chapter 4: Animorphus? English is my worst subject. (checks dictionary) Oh, yeah, um...maybe :D

REVIEW! OR ELSE I'LL SCORCH A HOLE IN YOUR PANTS!


	6. Pain

**Hey, Look. I got bored, so you get another chappie. No review replies as of yet.**

**You better not expect one next week, but you get one the week after...hmmph!**

**Okay, you might have noticed that I was bothered enough to give names to the chapters...bye!  
**

* * *

Jonathan was surprised when the griffin landed in front of him and Thayet. 

"On behalf of the people of Tortall, and I, we thank you –"

"Tsssseeeeerrrrrr!" The griffin hissed.

Turning to look at Daine for a translation, Jon saw her clutching her head and an exhausted Numair trying to soften the blow. Alanna, in the white dress with a purple and gold trim, was sending her Gift towards Numair so he could feel better.

Jon then turned to meet the griffin, which he saw was staring at him with intelligent, amber eyes. They seemed to possess a power in them, and Jonathan recoiled at the hatred and strength of the gaze. His will buckled for a bit, then broke.

The griffin, however, wasn't content at that. It pulled out a wing-feather with its beak-mouth, and then threw it on the ground with disdain. Next, it flew off.

Twang.

"TSSEEEEERRRRRR!" The griffin cried in pain as an arrow pierced its wing. It's flight fell a bit, then with immense willpower, it flew out, blood still dripping from the wound.

* * *

_Stop!_

Daine called out that word when she saw the griffin got hit with the arrow.

_I can heal you. Stop flying._

What she felt next, though, was unexpected. A tidal wave of emotions fell over her, and Alanna actually had to run over and use her Gift herself, because Numair was too weak to register it.

_- Daine, you're okay. -_ Alanna told her with her mind, pulling Numair away and into the Gift-laced hands of Sir Nealan of Queenscove.

The emotion Daine felt the strongest was hate and loathing. It was strangely, directed at her. No animal had hated her that much before.

That was the last thought she had before she blacked out.

* * *

**Oooh, Neal cameo! You'll find out why Kel hates Daine so much...eventually.**

**RR! Or else!**


	7. Return

I have just found how difficult it is to keepthe story in when I know that in two chapters I will post the FIRST part of her past. This is two days early. I couldn't keep it in anymore.

Happy Easter! (I, _sorry_, NO offence, do not believe in God, but I like the chocolates :D)

Disclaimer: It's been a long time. Did you miss me? IF I were TP then I would NOT be writing short chapters.

SPOILER: NEXT CHAPTER IS FLASHBACK!! 

I expect AT LEAST 4 (see, I'm not greedy...ish) reviews for a: posting a short chapter (17? words) then a longer one (teh FLASHBACK), eh, 8?? words? and b: all of THESE people have put me on story alert (underline is Favs...Thanks very much!): **Ace Ryn Knight, Alanna Vera Ash Night, Capiorcorpus, Crogi-Girl, Daray Cybele, Kats323, Lady Knight Keladry, LauraLL,** Mara Jade Angel,(_the_ one-and-only magnificent) **Mrs. Dom Masbolle, ShadowGryphyn, TheDarknessAroundMe****, carverspercy **and **twiterpated.** Wasn't that surprising? I should be wanting 6 reviews, not 4, because Mrs. Dom. Masbolle and Lady Knight Keladry review every chapter (snuggle).

**v.v.v.v.v.IMPORTANT NOTE: Mrs. Dom Masbolle asked me a great question last chapter. To read it, you HAVE to read the authors note at the bottom!**

* * *

Talon flew back to her eyrie, her wound bleeding profusely. Halfway there, she had pulled the arrow out.

_Truthfeather? Please heal it._

_I _do_ suppose it _was_ my fault,_ he grumbled. _Okay. Stay still._

Talon obliged, perching on a flat rock. A flash of golden light was seen and then it disappeared. She flexed her wing experimentally.

_Thank you!_

_You're welcome._ Truthfeather grumbled. _Just try not to get into these situations ever again._

_I doubt that._

Talon landed at her eyrie and decided to sleep there for the night. Samson wouldn't get _that_ agitated, after all.

* * *

Samson paced the floor. Kyalia, the Queen of the Rouge, sighed as she watched him.

"You're going to make a hole in that floor soon and then you'll fall down."

"Ky, that is highly unlikely. Firstly –"

"Okay, Samson, I get your point. Why are you so worried?"

"I'm just thinking about what happened when I met her."

"Sure." Ky said, "What happened?"

"Well…"

* * *

**Quote Mrs. Don Masbolle:**

**i need to know why kel is so angry! are she and neal going to become friends!? does samson know that she can become a griffin? she didn't go to knighthood, so i'm confused as to why she is mad at Jon...?  
**

**(end)**

**Here are some answers for the rest of you:**

**a) D, and Daine because...see next chappie! **

**b) Sorry, Kel is not going to be friends with Neal. So far, in my mental planning, she won't even meet him **consciously

**c) See next chapter and the one after that (which is not up yet, by the way)**

**d) ****She is angry because Jon kicked Vivian out of Knighthood (small amount of info next chappie)**

**RR!**

(has anyone noticed that Ky is actually a cameo of me? lol...I won't be a Mary-Sue. Promishe!)**  
**


	8. Knowing

**This is just a mere, what, fourth? of Kel's past. Enjoy, sorta.**

**Also, Sorry about the authors notes. I'm not putting anything at the end of the story or it will ruin the effect of Samson's last line. Have you noticed that the summary has the date of the next week it SHOULD be updated? Neat, huh? **

**Warning: The flashbacks, etc, is when the rating and the genre comes in. K(plus) isn't much, but, just a little warning. I thought T was too strong. REVIEW!**

**Actually, how I said I wanted 4? 4 LAST chapter and 4 this. If I only get two, then (sniffle) you hurt my feelings...**

**(hold hand out) Hot cross bun? If you review? Triple Chocolate? **Or if you gave up chocolate...**A cookie?**

* * *

"_I'm just thinking about what happened when I met her."_

"_Sure." Ky said, "What happened?"_

"_Well…"_

* * *

"Kel's parents, Ilane and Piers, they were in Tortall at the time of the Immortals war.

"When the war started, they told Kel to go and stay with the archers at the castle. She, being her warrior self, even as a small child, trudged along miserably but was also allowed to shoot, for she had already learnt the use of a Yamani bow.

"That was how she saw her parents die.

"They had been valiantly fighting the Immortals and the soldiers. Ilane with her fierce glaive and Piers with his sword. Both of them were there when Ozorne's forces started to activate the battlefire **(a/n: I can't be stuffed to look in my copy of RotG)**. They were the ones that had disguised as enemy troops and deactivated them.

"On their way back, Daine's dragon, Diamondflame, I think it was called, had scorched them and Ozorne's allies that they were fighting. She has hated that ever since.

After the Yamanis found out that Ilane and Piers had been killed they withdrew their alliance and marriage offer immediately. That is why Prince Roald is betrothed to Princess Erika **(a/n: don't ask. I just thought that if Ilane and Piers died then the Yamanis would withdraw it but I can't think of a suitable Shinko replacement)**."

"So, what happened next, Samson?" Ky asked.

"Well, I found Kel and taught her all I knew about rogue work. She proved to be stubborn and a quick learner. At the beginning when I found her, she refused to tell me what happened, but I kept her on a trust factor. I told her about me and I hoped that, in the end, when she moved on, she would trust me enough to tell me what happened.

"And she did.

"After she told me, she made a decision to go study Shang training. By that time, she was 12, and too old, but the masters accepted her, knowing how fiercely she trained everyday and how determined she was to be a warrior. Even though I learnt she was from a noble fief, she felt Shang was a better option."

Ky didn't know that. "What fief?"

"Mindelan. But Kel didn't wish to return to her Aunt who was looking after it. Nobody else knows how Kel's parents died **(a/n: Anders, Inness and Conal went 'Poof!' or something. I don't know! I think Kel would want to return to Anders but not her 'dragon' aunt)**.

"She also did not want to go to be a Knight because in that year, the training master, Lord Wyldon of Cavall, had put Vivian of Raven's Hall on probation. When her probation was over a year later, Lord Wyldon said that Vivian was not good enough to become a knight. I presume that Kel had heard of that even at the Shang Base."

"Samson, who was her sponsor? Because sponsors are very crucial to a page's success."

"I heard it was that Joren of Stone Mountain." Samson replied.

"Stone Mountain! His family is the most conservative of all the conservative families. How did Raven's Hall get him?"

"He seemed to be the only one that volunteered, besides Nealan of Queenscove. Lord Wyldon said he was in his first year and therefore could not be her sponsor.

"Anyway, At the Shang Base, Kel – or should I say Keladry of Mindelan – trained for six years. Now she is back and I feel it is strange." **(a/n: this didn't come out right)**

"Has she got a rank?"

"Ky, she didn't tell me. But Gerak, the one who started teaching her how to spy, said that she had ripped her sleeve while climbing up a thorny wall. It didn't seem like she noticed it, for it was the sleeve only – no blood appeared – and on her shoulder **(a/n: the flat triangly-shaped bone but I don't think they have a name for it)** was a picture of a griffin with an amber aura."

"That's curious." Kyalia said, thinking.

"Very."

"I think we should ask her, Samson."

"No." Samson replied, voice firm, "Let her keep her privacy. She will tell us when she's ready."


	9. A faint glimmer

Hello! Not much to say here. Look at the bottom for my 100 word apology on why I should not stick so many authors notes in my story. And thanks to all who reviewed!!

Extra chapter coz' this is too short (aren't I nice?)

I think I was a bit greedy last chappie. 4 reviews for both chapters. Like, you can do 2 for chapter 9 and 2 for chapter 10. :)

Disclaimer: If I were Tamora Pierce I would not be going to high school.

:I would've had this up earlier but fanfiction was having a few problems.:

* * *

Kel woke up with a start and noticed her wings. Truthfeather must've changed most of her form during her sleep. She jumped down from Talon's eyrie and took a deep breath. She was still in her golden shirt and breeches. Her jewelled long sword and her other weapons were safely hidden inside the rock the eyrie was made on.

Thinking she should've gotten back to her room, she flew to the best of her ability back towards the Dancing Dove, and climbed the wall to her room. She nearly let go when she saw Samson there with an eyebrow raised at her.

She swore. Kel _knew_ that Samson had the Sight. Kel looked back and noticed her wings were gone.

"So, my little kitten, enlighten me." Samson drawled.

Kel just glared at him, making sure to soften the force of her eyes so he didn't get knocked over, because if he did, he would land on her weapons rack. As much as she wanted it to happen, she couldn't.

"I was out."

"I could see that." Samson replied, "_Where_ were you?"

"Corus." Kel said simply.

Samson held his head and sighed. "You couldn't just give me a straightforward answer, could you?"

"I'm a spy, a pickpocket and a thief. Do you _think_ I would give a straight answer?"

"No." Resigned, Samson got up and said, "Kyalia is downstairs. You'd better hurry. She wants to see your skills."

"What, now?"

"Yes, _now_."

Kel shrieked and jumped out the window once more. Samson thought she was insane, but saw the straw placed there.

_So that's how she gets out quickly, _he thought.

* * *

**Dear my poor and non-reviewing _Feather of a Griffin_ readers, I wish to humbly apologise for my misuse of Author's Notes in my last chapter, _Knowing_. To all that suffered from this, please understand that I am deeply sorry. I understand that having so many A/N's in one chapter gives you a headache, and will solemnly promise I will not repeat this mistake again. This message is dedicated to Ace Ryn Knight, who has aptly said that (s)he had the feeling of shooting (him/her)self. As I said before, I apologise for the inconvenience. From Ky, who wants you to know.**

* * *


	10. Plans

"Daine, you said that this griffin didn't seem like animal at all." King Jonathan replied, eyes firm.

"The way it handled that long sword, it's obvious." Baron George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop commented under his breath. Jonathan decided to ignore him.

After Jon had talked, Daine had simply whimpered and buried deeper into Numair's chest. Even though she had recovered, her head still throbbed with pain. Numair answered for her.

"No, your majesty. It seemed to possess an immense power that –" Numair choked.

"What he means, is that the griffin's mental attack on Daine was too much for your shield, no matter how much energy you put in and you needed my, and the Chief Healer Sir Nealan of Queenscove's help to make sure you didn't die." Alanna finished for him, pertly.

Thayet interrupted the silence.

"How will we find this griffin?"

"After a few days when Daine and I have both recovered, I can use the feather as a focus and Daine can trace the scent of blood with her spotted hyena form." Numair replied.

"That seems like a plan."

* * *

Kyalia was waiting for Kel in the inn. She beckoned her over and told her where they would be practicing.

"The Fly-crest mountain range? Surely not." Kel whispered back.

"Yes, Kel. I want to see how proficient you are outside your comfort zone in a scene you are not familiar with."

The truth was that the Fly-crest Mountain range was the location of Talon's eyrie and Kel knew the place as well as she knew Mindelan.

They headed off towards the range, concealing their weapons.


	11. Reflections

Ahhhhhhhhhh! forgot to update!! I'm not going to beg for reviews. I want to see what happens. Flashback!

Warning: Yeah, this is where the 'Angst/Tragedy' bit comes in.

* * *

_A figure ran in the darkness towards her. She breathed heavily, not knowing what would come next. The figure held her tight with a slight hesitation, as if the figure wasn't_ _supposed to be doing this. She slept in its arms, crying softly in her sleep._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Kel blinked, trying to get the last shreds of fatigue and tiredness away from her, knowing that if she weren't alert, a surprise attack would come to get her._

_She left her pallet and blinked a few times while strapping her daggers onto her. Two at her wrists; two at her ankles; one dangling on a string at her back and one in plain sight. She then did up her hair so it wouldn't get in the way of fighting and used two more daggers that had a round shaft; so it wouldn't slice her hair, to pin it up._

_Checking that she_ _was ready, she looked down from the window and jumped, landing softly, only rustling a few leaves, however, she must have been heard because the next moment, A dagger was put in front of her neck and she knew she failed._

"_Dead."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A hand reached in to wipe the parchment lovingly. It was a letter sent to her from her mother and father when they returned to the Yamani Islands and Kel had to stay back at Tortall. The letter said all about how much her parents missed her, that they loved her greatly and they'll be back soon. There was also a silk painting of the Harmonical Garden, as the Yamans called it, which her mother had done. It was the first she did, it was crude, and resembled not much more then blobs of colour but it had a lot of it, and the way her mother had used a calligraphic brush to detail the lines made it look ever-more-stunning, even if she wasn't supposed to use the brush on the art itself._

_Kel knew that this was one of the last tokens she owned from her parents; the next week was the War when they came back with the ship._

_Then they met the Peaceful Realms._

_She saw it. The scorching blue flame that flew from Diamondflame's claws and hit her parents and the enemy soldiers they were facing. Everything seemed to slow._

"_Ma!"_

_At that moment, Kel ran. She ran with everything in her, down the Archers' tower and up to her parents' ashes. Nobody else had noticed, for they thought it was the enemy, and the enemy didn't notice either, for they hardly cared. A glint of metal caught Kel's attention as she picked it up, tears flowing down her face as she looked to the object._

_It was the blade of her mother's naginata._

I don't know if I spelt naginata right. I didn't want to say glaive because it would rhyme and it would seem weird.

* * *


	12. Dreams

Hey guys! Forgot to do this too! (when I uploaded it on ffnet without the authors notes, it was 500 words!)

Bear with me and my different line breaks. I'm experimenting to see which I prefer.

I'm not going to ask for reviews and beg. It turns out nicer :)

Not that anybody reads what people tell them to read when it is put into stories, but if you are really bored and have a lot of spare time, you can read a fixed up version of the role-play my friend and I do at school which she published on for some reason I don't know about. Her penname is Darth Maximus (if you're not stuffed she's on my favourite authors) and it's Episode1. If you have time. If you are bored. (it also has nothing to do with star wars...much :D)

* * *

Kel woke up with a start, sweating all over. She repeatedly told herself that it was only a dream, though with it brought a torrent of memories she would much rather forget then live once more.

She knew that, if she had continued revisiting those memories, she would have to go through once more the life she had lived in the Shang Base on a mostly uninhabited island, two days by ship from the coast of Yaman, that didn't have a name itself, only referred to as the base.

Knowing that, Kel thought she could not go back into the sleep-like trance she learnt as a Shang, instead, she stood up, fully dressed with all her weapons secured on her and walked out of the lean-to. She found a tree stump and using her dagger, scored a rough target in the tree about fifteen paces away and stood on it.

Taking a dagger out, Kel aimed at the centre of the target and threw. She frowned. It had missed the trunk entirely but upon closer inspection, she saw it grazed the side. Retrieving the dagger, she tried again.

Kel was satisfied as she saw it nearly hit the centre square and tried again with all her other daggers. The next one hit the square but the rest didn't, to her minor disappointment, but as they were near it and not far enough to entirely disappoint her, she knew that it was okay and was content with her result.

--

Kyalia woke, knowing the sun had just risen. She looked around the lean-to and noticed that Keladry was gone. _Gone?_ She thought, _how could Kel be up before this time of day?_ Thinking further she realized that Kel must've been trained to do this at the base and immediately thought of her being the Shang Gryphon. Pushing those thoughts aside, she walked out.

--

Kel blinked and looked toward Ky, as she had been standing upon the stump and throwing daggers toward the target with extreme force in order to forget the dream and was currently trying to pull out one that was particularly stuck in the tree. She gauged the time by looking through the clouds to the sun behind, and saw it were about one and a half candle marks since she'd started throwing.

"Kel," Ky started, "Do you need help with anything?"

Kel looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"See, if you were okay you would not be throwing your dagger this hard," Ky replied, helping Kel pull the dagger out and succeeding.

"No, thank you."

"Come on. We still have a few days walk to go. We have to go the long way, also, because I have heard rumours of a griffin eyrie near the main pathway. We possess no wildmagic like Verliadaine Salmalìn, the Wild Mage, so we must stay clear in case there _is_ a roost there." Ky stated, starting to destroy the lean-to, "We need to leave soon."

* * *

Hope this clears up a few things!

PS. I hate uploading on ffnet. I can only add the new chapter in IE, and I use Firefox. :(


	13. Leaving

I want to first say sorry that this is late and that because I want to listen to gaya2081's advice (don't rush the story) I want to say sorry about this chapter because it is rushed.

Also, you won't be seeing the next chapter next week but the one after (hopefully) because I'm trying to write it without rushing it and because it is the fight with cool detail. And I have writers block.

In case you haven't noticed, I'm writing in different styles because this is actually a 'test' fanfic to see what I like. Feel free to help me.

Dis: Meh. I own it! I own it all...except everything.

* * *

"_Keladry, girl! What are you doing! Get back here this instant!"_

_She looked toward her Tortallan Shang master._

"_I wish I could, Helena. I wish I could."_

"_Then why leave?"_

"_They don't like me, Chameleon. They never liked me. Besides you, nobody else cared for me. I was a disgrace. I _am_ a disgrace. I'm better off leaving."_

"_Kel – "_

"_No," She cut her master off. "Goodbye, Helena."_

_Helena merely whispered to Kel – her student's – retreating back as she tried to run away from the memories._

"_Goodbye, my little Griffin, goodbye."_

_Kel heard that voice echo throughout her mind even as she boarded the ship back to Tortall, thinking about –_

* * *

Kel was greeted by the sight of the ground. _Hello_, she thought sarcastically as she hit it.

* * *

Ky looked back at the sound of a thump and saw Kel lying on the ground, and a root sticking out behind her.

* * *

Looking up, she noticed Ky reaching a hand in to help her. She accepted the help and stood up.

"Are you okay?" Ky asked, concerned.

"Fine." Kel replied, brushing the dirt away.

"What happened?"

"I was…thinking of past events," Kel replied evadingly, "And the root slipped from my concentration.

"Let's continue."

* * *

Meh. Review.

Next chappie: _**NO**_ POW changes! (that's actually really hard for me)


End file.
